


The Prince and the Assassin

by chains_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alexian Nights Challenge, Alternate Universe, Boys in Chains, M/M, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Red Pearl</p><p>Alexian Night Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and the Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> Notes: Mu'awiyah - Young fox (first Umayyad Kalifah). Kadir - Green or green crop (connoting freshness and innocence). Big thanks to Imsida for doing the beta. Please visit my website,

King Shahryar was lying on the magnificent bed, sated, content, his bride Lady Scheherazade was lying beside him, naked flesh against naked flesh, her fingers sliding up his chest as she began another tale...

... So the Prince Mu'awiyah said, "bring on the thief."

A half-naked young man was shoved down at his feet. The man let out an outraged cry as his body hit the ground, and turned around to give the guards a vicious glare. Prince Mu'awiyah noticed that the prisoner had a beautifully body, evenly muscled and perfectly proportioned. The yards of ivory covering his flesh were only marred by the red welts on his back.

He felt the stirring in his groin.

"What is your name, thief?"

The thief looked back to the Prince, chin lifted and eyes narrowed in annoyance, "It's Kadir and I -AM - NOT - A - THIEF!"

Prince Mu'awiyah suddenly couldn't breath.

Cold eyes.

Burning eyes.

Beautiful emerald eyes.

Penetrating eyes locked unwaveringly with his own. He felt irresistible pull of these eyes and drowned in the pools of   
green fire. He had never experience such strong and immediate attraction before. The heat in the courtroom rose immensely, his silk undergarment brushed along his aching cock, and he almost moaned.

The Chief Wazir coughed, brought him back to reality. The Prince looked warily at the man he hated. The man who held the real power in his court; the man who halted his ascending to the throne even though his father died three years ago; the man with whom his mother had had an affair with, even during his father's bedridden last days.

The man who brought him this tantalizing young man.

For him to judge and punish.

Prince Mu'awiyah suddenly lost all interest in justice. Whatever this young man had done, it couldn't possibly be worse than the atrocity the Wazir had committed. Yet the Chief Wazir was still free and safe and rich and powerful. He had an urge to set the young man free. Or better yet, send him to his bedchamber. Have the slave girls to bath him in water scented with rose petals, oil him with fragrant oils and lay him out on the silk sheets of his royal bed...

"I saw you myself!" The Chief Wazir accused.

Kadir spat at him, "LIAR!"

The Chief Wazir's anger flared, he backhanded the impertinent thief, "Shut your mouth!"

Prince Mu'awiyah felt the sting of the hard slap, and was unaccountably angry at the Wazir's treatment of the prisoner. The handprint of the slap showed easily on the pale skin. The fury in his green eyes only burnt hotter, before anyone could stop him, he swung and landed a solid blow in the wazir's stomach.

Prince Mu'awiyah smiled inwardly at the punch, such a ferocious creature, wild and passionate and afraid of nothing, not intimidated by either power or station. This was no cute kitten to be pampered and petted. This was a wild cat who could not be tamed, who belong more to the jungle than the elegant court of a Prince.

And that attracted him more than anything.

He wanted to tame this wild cat, even if he got hurt during the process. But then what's life without danger? On the other hand, what's pleasure without pain? The prince came out his reverie and realised the Chief Wazir had two guards holding Kadir down, and was using his pipe to rain down blows on the struggling prisoner. Soon Kadir was covered with new bruises.

Prince Mu'awiyah frowned. "That's enough!"

The Chief Wazir paid no attention to him.

He stood up, stomped over to the Chief Wazir, arm raised to stop another blow to Kadir's unprotected body... But something wasn't right... He had only one moment to recognise the triumphant expression in the Wazir's eyes, and turning back saw Kadir had risen from the ground, a gleaming dagger in his hand. . .

He was going to die.

Time seemed to slow down, he could have sworn he saw the impenitent green eyes winked at him, a smirk on that perfectly bow shaped mouth, one hand flew out to push him out of the way, the other threw the dagger straight into the Wazir's chest.

The Wazir looked at his assassin in astonishment, then down at the dagger embedded in his chest, blood swelled out staining the silk robe. And he began to fall.

And fall.

And fall.

A loud crash. And he was dead.

The two guards overcame their shock and attempted to capture the assassin. With moves too quick to register Kadir took out the dagger in the Wazir's chest, slit one guard's throat and stabbed the other one's chest.

The expensive carpets in the courtroom overflowed with blood. And Kadir stood between the corpses, chest heaving slightly, eyes bright with excitement, face flushed with pleasure.

Smiling.

At Him.

Prince Mu'awiyah closed his eyes.

A dangerous cat.

A mad homicidal cat.

He ordered Kadir to be taken to his bedchamber for interrogation and the bodies to be taken away. Nobody questioned his orders; it was a good thing the Wazir was not well liked.

He ordered his attendants to prepare the assassin.

So when he walked into his bedchamber he was graced with the sight of a naked young body displayed on his luxurious bed. His slave girls massaged the wounded back, the pale skin glistening with oil under the gentle hands. One slave girl had two fingers inside Kadir's anus, slowly stretching him out. Kadir squirmed under the ministrations, rubbing himself against the silk sheets.

Prince Mu'awiyah guessed his slaves misunderstood what he meant by 'prepare'. He dismissed the slaves and took a seat on the bed. The naked body looked so inviting, Kadir's skin felt so soft under his touch, muscles pliant in relaxation. Smooth calf, slender ankle, so perfect for a gold chain.

Kadir lifted his lust filled eyes and smiled at him lazily. White even teeth, pink lips, lush lashes framing the green eyes. An emerald ear dud, to match the colour of the eyes, and a matching collar for the pretty throat.

His cock throbbed painfully; he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside that hot young body.

"You killed my chief minister," he remarked dryly.

"I did," the smile grew wider, "aren't you glad I did that, Sweet Prince?"

Prince Mu'awiyah felt a flash of irritation, it only made his arousal grew hotter. He grabbed one tight ass cheek, and pinched hard. Kadir gasped. "Show some respect, thief!"

"I told you I'm not a thief!" Kadir shot back.

"Of course not, you're an assassin." Prince Mu'awiyah said   
sarcastically.

"Oh, yes." Kadir nodded proudly, "The best in the profession."

Kadir covered his hand and led it along his naked thigh, Prince Mu'awiyah's fingers immediately tightened around the pale flesh. Kadir rolled on to his side, on hand sliding up his arm, leaving a trail of electricity.

"A killer for hire," Prince Mu'awiyah paused, wondering why he was continuing his interrogation - such as it is - when all he wanted to do was to pounce on the assassin and fuck him until kingdom come. But - damn - he still needed more answers. Rubbing the muscled thigh, he asked, "The Chief Wazir hired you, didn't he?"

"Yes... emm, do that again." Kadir sighed.

"Pay Attention!" Prince Mu'awiyah give the cute butt a sharp slap. "Why?"

"Why what?" Kadir asked. "Why did he hire me to kill you? Why did I decide to kill him instead?..." His voice lowered a fraction and he asked coyly, "Or why aren't you fucking me through the sheets right now?"

Prince Mu'awiyah took a deep breath to calm down his erratic heartbeat, not to mention his eager cock. One long leg came around his waist, Kadir looked up at him through the veiled lashes, "Would you answer the third question first, Sweet Prince?"

The smile on that all too beautiful face transformed into a smirk, the legs opened wider, the one around his waist tugged and pulled his closer, the laughing eyes looked at him in mockery, even the hard, erect cock became a challenge.

It was all too much.

Prince Mu'awiyah growled and pounced. He flipped and pinned the other man down, ignoring the cry of pain as Kadir landed on his wounded back. He dove down to claim the insolent mouth, a hard bruising kiss, Kadir's mouth opened eagerly under the assault, and a tongue rushed out to meet his.

Their tongues mated together in a furious dance, lips, teeth warring with each other. The body of his lover writhing underneath him, strong hands tearing at his rope, heat spreading through his body, inflaming his senses, with a growl he jumped back, quickly wrung out of his cloths, and flung himself back on the body of his lover. This was not how he had planned his interrogation. He kissed, licked and bit on the body under him and got kissed, licked and bitten in return. He sucked on Kadir's small, hardened nipples, hearing a soft moan, Kadir thrust his hips up, grinding their hard cocks together, desperately seeking more friction. They wrestled together, panting with need and desire, Kadir wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, humping wildly against the other man's body, all his injuries forgotten. He bit down hard on the point between Mu'awiyah's neck and shoulder, drawing blood.

He wanted more.

Mu'awiyah cried out in pain, pushed his lover's head back roughly. Kadir looked up through a haze of lust in silent supplication.

Mu'awiyah reached for the jar of oil, scooped a liberal amount and applied it on his engorged erection. Eagerly, Kadir spread his legs even wider. Mu'awiyah slid in easily, the small part of his brain that was still capable of thinking was glad that his slaves had prepared the younger man. Soon all his brain function shut down as he was engulfed in the hot, tight channel and his head was dizzy from the lack of oxygen. It felt so good to be inside Kadir, the sensation was overwhelming, he knew he'd explode if he moved even one inch. He tried to stay still, but his lover pushed back impatiently, fucking himself wantonly on his hard rod. His barely hold control broke, he pulled his cock almost all the way out, then rammed it all the way in again.

Kadir screamed, scratched, tightened his legs even further. Fire burnt through his veins, Mu'awiyah began to pound into his lover with a force and savagery he had never used before, Kadir moved under him, matching his rhythm with each counter thrust, desperate fingers clinching at his shoulders, hard enough to leave bruises but he barely felt the pain. Kadir threw his head back in a wordless cry, exposing the ivory throat, Mu'awiyah dove down and bit on the straining flesh and claimed the open mouth in another deep kiss. Kadir moaned into his mouth, his cock crushed between the two rocking bodies. All too soon Mu'awiyah felt the familiar tightening of his balls, the fire surging through his body intensified even further, and something white hot exploded behind his eyes and he came.

And came.

And came.

He was dimly aware of the scream his lover cried into his mouth as bursts of white semen hit his stomach, dimly aware of their fused mouth separated and he collapsed on the body of his lover, dimly aware of time passing and energy and consciousness slowly drifted back into his body, dimly aware of the gentle fingers caressing his hair and the soft breath in his ear.

Slowly he untangled himself, and got off his lover's body. He settled on his back and cradled Kadir in his arms. He had never felt so content.

"So, why didn't you kill me?"

Kadir chuckled softly against his throat, "Are your pillow talks always so stimulating?"

"Answer the question."

"Well..." Kadir's fingers drawing lazy circles on his lover's chest, "I saw you and you were so beautiful and it'd be such a shame if you died... besides, I owe that bastard."

He smiled sweetly at Mu'awiyah and kissed his lips. "Anymore questions?"

"Yes. Why did he suddenly decide to kill me?"

"He..." Kadir planted a kiss on his lover's nipple, "...suspected that you suspect he was planning to overthrown you. You did suspect that, didn't you?"

"Emm... yes..." Mu'awiyah struggled out the words, finding it difficult to speak under the assault of that talented mouth, which was now travelling downwards, "So, was he?"

"Was he what?" Interrupted from licking and tasting his lover satin skin, Kadir had to think about the question, then he smiled, "oh, yes. He was going to marry your mother and assume the throne and feed you to the alligators." Kadir looked up, eyes shinning, "So, how do you propose to thank me?"

"Thank you?" Prince Mu'awiyah was incredulous, "I should execute you."

"Execute me?" Kadir looked hurt with wide startled eyes.

"Why would you do that?"

"For one thing, you killed my Chief Wazir..."

"But you *ordered * me to do that!" Kadir whined.

"I what?!"

Kadir pouted, "Didn't you send me to spy on the Chief Wazir, and gather evidence and kill him before he betrayed you?"

"And I suppose you have gathered... these evidences?"

"Of course," Kadir smiled proudly, licking his lover's throat, "names, places, dates, everything." He seized Mu'awiyah mouth in another wet thorough kiss.

Breaking the kiss, panting slightly, Mu'awiyah asked, "you really expect me go along with this?"

Kadir crawled up, covering his lover's body with his own. "Look at it this way," he wriggled seductively, his reviving erection digging into the prince's hip, "you can have my head on a platter, or you can have me." He kissed the other man's lips softly. "Think of all the things I could do for you, would you really want my head instead?"

The prince stared at him for a long time, then in a quick move, he flipped them over, and very un-prince-like-ly, latched his mouth on the hard cock of the untrustworthy assassin...

"So what happened next?" The King Shahryar asked.

"That," Lady Scheherazade answered, "is tomorrow night's story." Her hand stroked the King's growing erection. "Think about it, with all the tales I could tell, would you really rather have my head?"

The King moaned, pushing her hand harder on his erection, "All right, tomorrow night, another tale... I'd like to know... what happened afterwards..." Lady Scheherazade smiled, then very un-lady-like-ly, she moved down and engulfed the King's erection.

           The End. 


End file.
